


Watch Me

by anemic_cinema



Series: A Little Friendly Negotiation [2]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Finger Fucking, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Schmoop, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Glenn's turn to ask Daryl for a little indulgence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me

The group had no idea what to make of Daryl's good mood that morning. He usually wasn't a very cheerful guy, but he walked out to breakfast with a happy expression on his face and actually greeted the others. Normally he'd just get his portion of food, sit down, and eat quietly. If they'd noticed the self-satisfied look on Glenn's face, they might have figured it out. Afterwards, Daryl offered to go hunting for game, which pleased the others to no end. Any opportunity for food not dug out of a can was more than welcome.

As he was about to head off into the woods, Glenn accosted him behind the motel. “Hey,” he kissed him lovingly, “be careful out there.”

Daryl smiled. “Dontcha worry. I'll try and find some venison, you like venison yeah?”

“Yeah. I'm serious though, come back in one piece. I've got plans for us tonight.” Glenn kissed his cheek. “If you're up for it.”

“Now that's some fuckin' motivation.” the older man ran his hand through Glenn's thick black hair and kissed him. As lovely as it was kissing him, he knew full well that if he stayed any longer he'd just end up making out with Glenn for god knows how long. He forced himself to pull away, caressing his face and headed off into the woods. Glenn couldn't see it as he watched him leave, but he had the biggest grin on his face. 

*******

It really was Daryl's lucky day. He'd managed to bag a big sonofabitchin' buck, and hadn't run into any walkers in the process. He strolled back into camp with a spring in his step, even though he was carrying a heavy animal on his shoulder whose antlers were kinda pokey. He even managed to rope Shane into helping him butcher the damn thing and wrap up the meat. He handed off a portion of meat to Lori to cook, and the rest he brought to Dale's RV to store in his fridge. Glenn was sitting up top of it, keeping a look out over the highway. When he saw Daryl he waved and blew him a kiss. Daryl felt kinda embarrassed by it, but it made his heart jump with happiness. He couldn't readily wave back with his arms laden with meat, so he just smiled at him. How he ever got by without someone like Glenn, he didn't know.

*******

Lori's venison stew proved to be a real treat. So much so that Daryl complimented her on it as he excused himself from the campfire-side dinner.

“Good stew, thanks.”

Lori was taken aback. “You're welcome! I mean, thanks, if you hadn't brought back that meat I wouldn't have been able to make it.” She wasn't used to seeing this side of Daryl. 'Whatever Glenn did to him last night,' she thought, 'I sure hope he does it again 'cause he's a whole lot nicer to be around.' She watched as Glenn joined him in walking back to the room they were sharing. 'They do make a nice couple.'

*******

They both felt so satiated from the meal they ended up dozing for a while, spooning each other. The occasions to really rest up and feel relaxed were so far and few between that it would be arrogance to waste them. Glenn wasn't in any hurry, but being cuddled up like this rarely left either of them feeling chaste. When Daryl started nudge his ass gently with his hips, he responded in kind, grinding up against him a little. Daryl kissed the nape of his neck, his tongue darting out a little to lick the sensitive skin there. “You said you had plans for tonight?” He ran his hand up and down Glenn's side, sliding it up under his shirt to stroke his chest. When Glenn pulled away and sat up he made a small noise of protest. 

“Yeah, but it's gonna be different from how we usually do it.” He stroked the older man's cheek. “I want you to watch me.” 

Daryl furrowed his brow, not fully understanding. “Watch you do what?”

Glenn smiled and leaned in for a kiss. “I want you to watch me fuck myself,” he whispered, “I want you to sit there and watch me get off and not touch yourself until I say you can.” 

“Fuck.” Glenn always managed to surprise him one way or another. “I dunno if I can keep my hands off of you when you do that, you know how you get me goin'.” 

“That's exactly why I wanna do it. I wanna see you squirm.” 

Daryl swallowed. It sounded difficult as hell, but the thought of Glenn with his legs spread and fucking himself was too hot to pass up. He could control himself after all, he was a grown man goddamn it. 

“Baby,” Glenn sighed at the term of endearment, “lets do it.” 

*******

Glenn didn't consider himself to be sadistic, but he hadn't counted how adorable the sight of Daryl in visible distress could be. He was sitting at the end of the bed, still dressed, desperately trying to resist the urge to touch himself by having a death grip on the bed sheet, his pants tented by what had to be the worst kind of hard on. The kind you wished would just go away on its own because you know you can't get rid of it the fun way. The look on his face was one of pure agony, but he was being very good indeed. He hadn't looked away from him or tried to touch himself even once.

Even though he was completely naked in front of Daryl, his legs propped up, with one hand busy working his ass and the other pinching and pulling at his nipples, his dick hard and bobbing up and down as he moved his hips in time with his fingers, there was no question who was in control. And that was just as much of a turn on as his two fingers that were currently thrusting in and out of his slicked up hole. “You look so cute right now,” Glenn said breathlessly, “I know you'd give anything right now to push my hand aside and fuck me with that big, hard cock of yours.” His head fell back against the pillow and he moaned. “But I know you won't, because you're gonna do exactly what I say.”

Daryl let out a noise that sounded like a cross between “fuck” and a whimper. “Glenn, please...”

Glenn shook his head. “Uh-uhn. Not yet,” his breath catching in his throat, “I think I wanna make you watch me try and see how many fingers I can take. You wanna see me stretch out my tight hole?” Daryl nodded furiously, partly because he knew that if he was obedient he'd be rewarded, partly because he did want to see it. Seeing Glenn enjoying himself like this, even if he wasn't allowed to touch him, was fucking fantastic, albeit incredibly frustrating. 

Glenn fumbled around with his free hand, trying to find the tube of lubricant he'd acquired at the abandoned store the day before. Daryl spotted it at the edge of the bed, and, uncapping it, offered it up to the younger man.“Pour some on my fingers.” He squeezed the tube, letting the slick fluid drip on Glenn's fingers that were halfway in his ass. “Good boy.” Daryl never could have imagined that just a couple of words could sound so fucking sexy that it made his cock twitch. 

 

Glenn slipped in a third finger slowly, allowing himself to adjust to it. He shifted and tilted his fingers, trying to figure out the most comfortable and pleasurable way to fuck himself with them. With the lube, it wasn't painful, but it was more than he was used to taking. Usually he was good with just two fingers, but this time he wanted more. Once felt comfortable, he added a fourth finger, letting his thumb rest under his balls, pressing down slightly on his perineum. He wanted to feel filled up and spread out, and he wanted Daryl see it. He wanted him to see how much he could take, to show him that he wasn't a delicate little thing, that he could be as wanton and filthy as anyone else. 

When he'd found the perfect angle, he pushed his fingers in as deep as he could, and flexed them to that they hit his prostate. He knew from experience he could probably make himself cum without touching his cock if he did it this way. He'd never tried with this many fingers, but it felt amazing. Moaning, he began stroking that wonderful spot of nerve endings in earnest. His hips bucked against his own fingers, driving them in deeper. 

“Fuck!” He could barely focus his eyes on Daryl. “Feels so fucking good. You like- aah- you like seeing me like this?” 

“Yeah. You-you look so-” he couldn't think of what would be a good word to describe him right now. Gorgeous? Slutty? Perfect? He was all of those things at that moment, completely surrendered to pleasure and shameless in it. Daryl wished he could be more like him, unafraid of being vulnerable and totally exposed.

“Tell me, tell me how I look right now.” Glenn's voice sounded so damn sexy, low and filled with ecstasy, that Daryl gasped. He wasn't used to this side of Glenn, but he sure as hell was loving it. 

“You look like a goddamn slut with your fingers deep inside you like that, like...like you were made to get fucked.” He felt a little hesitant, afraid of crossing the line between being dirty and being insulting. Glenn's reaction's was encouraging though. He smiled happily, his eyelids fluttering shut as he curled his fingers inside of himself even faster. 

“Oh god yes. Tell me more.” Daryl racked his brain, trying to put together the right words to describe the scene before him.

“You're so...so perfect like this. You look so beautiful. Never thought a man could be so beautiful.” There was a dull throb beginning to rise in his cock and his underwear felt wet and way too tight. Glenn really did look beautiful like this, flushed and gasping, his pretty little hole stretched around his fingers, slightly abused looking and glistening from the lube. His body arched, angling his hips downwards.

“Daryl, fuck, I'm gonna-” words failed him and became a helpless cry as he came, cum striping his stomach. Daryl stared, his mouth gaping open. He'd never seen him cum without stroking his cock, and it was quite the sight to behold. Glenn fell back flat on the bed, his breathing shallow and quick. Gently, he pulled out his fingers one by one, and rested them over his twitching hole. 

“Don't.” He looked up at Daryl. 

“What?”

“I wanna see you.” Daryl said it so quietly he almost missed it. Smiling, he brought his arms above his head, stretching out his fingers. He spread his legs a little wider, showing off for Daryl, as if to say 'Look how good I am at getting fucked.' He reached down over the side of the bed to grab his shirt so he could clean himself off. I was already pretty dirty, so a little cum wouldn't matter. He'd just have to wash it himself instead of handing it over to whomever was on wash duty next. 

“Enjoy the show?”

“What do you think?” Daryl motioned to the bulge in his pants.

Glenn grinned. “ You were such a good boy,” he sat up and crawled towards Daryl, “you've definitely earned a reward.” He kissed him languorously, his tongue flicking over his lips. “What do you want?”

Daryl made a low growling sound and kissed him hard. He pulled away slightly so he could speak, “I want you.”

“Be more specific.” Glenn bit and sucked at his neck hard enough to elicit a small yelp from him.

“I want-fuck-I want you to fuck me.” He buried his face against neck. “I want you to use your fingers on me like you did on yourself.” 

Glenn stopped for a second. Usually, if there was penetration involved, Glenn was the one on the receiving end. It suited him just fine, as he liked it that way. Daryl, however, had never asked to be fucked like that before. 

“You sure?” Daryl nodded. “Wait, have you ever done it before?”

“No. I want you to do it for me. I want it to be you.” He laid kisses all around Glenn's mouth before pressing his lips to his lips. “ I know I ain't got a whole lot to give you,” Glenn made a noise of protest, which Daryl shut up by running his thumb over his mouth, “so I wanna give you the only thing I ain't never offered to anyone else.”

Glenn's heart beat hard at those words. That was probably the sweetest, most romantic thing Daryl had ever told him. His hands went to work unbuckling Daryl's pants. “Help me then.” Daryl made quick work of his shirt, and lifted up his hips so that Glenn could push his pants down. He felt a twinge of embarrassment at the wet precum stain on his underwear, but Glenn made no mention of it. Instead he pulled his underwear off and tossed it across the room with such vigor that it made Daryl laugh. 

Grabbing the lube, Glenn motioned Daryl to lay down next to him. When they both were in a comfortable position, Glenn slicked up two fingers and reached down between the older man's legs. He gently ran his fingers over his hole, letting him get used to being touched there. Daryl shifted so that their naked bodies could be flush together. The sensation of Glenn's fingers was a little strange, but he liked it. He'd always shied away from touching himself there, afraid of what it would mean if he did it and enjoyed it, but that didn't matter now.

Glenn kissed him and held him close. “You ready?”

“Yeah.” He said softly. 

“Touch yourself while I do it, it'll make it go easier.” Daryl obeyed, and began stroking his cock. Slowly, Glenn pressed a finger inside of him up to the first knuckle, keeping close watch on Daryl face for any sign of discomfort or distress. When he was sure Daryl was doing ok, he pressed it in further, curling it towards his pelvis so that he would hit his prostate. When he did, Daryl's breath hitched and turned into a moan. It was such a wonderful sound, Glenn immediately wanted to hear it again. He moved his finger against that spot, not letting up the pressure for a moment. 

“Is that good?” Glenn kissed him tenderly. Daryl groaned out what sounded like a yes. All he cared about at the moment was how good it was to be fucked like this. He mentally kicked himself for not asking Glenn to do this sooner. It felt so wonderful that he couldn't imagine why he'd hesitated in the first place. At this rate, there was no way he was going to be able to live without Glenn fucking him on a regular basis.

“You think you can take a little more?” Daryl nodded. He wanted to feel as much of Glenn as he could take. The younger man slowly added a second finger inside of him, and began to flex them at a slow but relentless pace. He was tight as fuck, and it really hit him that he was the only person to ever do this to Daryl. Glenn hugged him tighter. This was something special, despite being holed up in an abandoned motel, hiding out from walkers. 

“Fuck! Oh god, now I know why you always look so happy when we do this.” Daryl moved his hips in time with the rhythm of Glenn's fingers. Unfortunately, between this and the torture of watching Glenn, he couldn't hold off for long. The orgasm that crashed through his body was made all the stronger from Glenn's fingers inside him. He gripped onto his arm, holding onto him as the sensation passed, leaving him feeling weak. 

To say Glenn felt pretty fucking great at that moment was an understatement. Daryl had just offered himself up to him in a way he hadn't to anyone else. It was hard not to feel proud about it, knowing that he trusted him enough to do that with him. He slowly pulled out of him, and gave his ass a small pat. “You did so good. But your ass was so tight I was afraid you were gonna break my damn fingers.”

Daryl smacked his arm lightly. “You jerk-ass. I let you pop my fuckin' cherry and this is how you talk to me?” 

Glenn broke down laughing. Daryl had a way of making even the most tender situations laughable, but that's why he liked him so much. Grabbing his now seriously filthy shirt, Glenn cleaned him off and cuddled up to him. “Not to be cliché, but was it as good for you as it was for me?”

“Yeah,” he stroked Glenn's cheek, “It was kinda hard watching you like and not being able to touch you. You have no idea how difficult it is to see you look so...”

“Fuckable?” Glenn licked his earlobe teasingly. 

“Yeah.” Daryl looked a little bashful as he said it.

Glenn sighed happily. There was something awesome about hearing how much someone wants you. “But you did very good.” He kissed Daryl. “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For indulging me. And for, you know...” He wasn't quite sure how to put it, as he was still processing the fact that he'd just technically taken Daryl's virginity. Well, if you didn't count things like oral sex, hand jobs, and all other manner of sex acts that didn't involve penetration. Still, the fact that this was kind of a big deal wasn't lost on him. 

Daryl smiled. “Anytime, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a run of the mill kinky sexy fest, but then it got romantic. I'M SORRY(NOT SORRY)!


End file.
